Surprise! Or Not?
by cuppycake547
Summary: First fanfic: Takes place in Twilight, but Bella has never met any of the Cullens yet. She is walking to Angela's party when she is attacked. Now she is reborn as a vampire. What will happen?
1. Attack

**I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer because, yeah, I'm new. But I saw people who did this before, so I will too. (I'm gonna be a lemming! :) ) I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. NOT EVEN CLOSE!**

Surprise… Or Not

**Surprise… Or Not?**

All I could feel was pain. A pain like I have never felt before, a pain that was like fire coursing through my veins. I could vaguely remember what happened to cause this much pain.

I distinctly remember driving in my red Chevy truck, the car barreling down the road. I remember that I was supposed to go to my friend Angela's party. I also remember parking a block away from her house so that I could surprise her without the loud bang of my truck giving me away. I got out of the cab and into the dark and cold night. I parked under a streetlight, so I could partly see what was in front of me.

I walked past several houses until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. It felt like I was being watched. I quickly twirled around in my place to see who or what was watching me. I didn't see anyone on the street, but that didn't settle my fears. I quickened my pace so that I was on the brink of a run. I didn't remember much after that.

I writhed with pain on the street, waiting to die.

**Okay, this is the first part... I know it's short, but I want to see how you guys will react. I won't move on further than chapter two if you guys don't like it, I don't want to torture you.**

**3mocupcake **


	2. Rebirth

**I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer because, yeah, I'm new. But I saw people who did this before, so I will too. (I'm gonna be a lemming! :) ) I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. NOT EVEN CLOSE!**

Surprise… Or Not

I woke up much later on a mattress on the ground in a small place, much like a basement. Was I dead? The pain had left my body, but I felt strangely numb. I heard a small movement and whipped my head towards the sound. It was a boy, about 17-ish. He was leaning against the wall staring down at me. I didn't like being looked at like this. It was rude.

He noticed that I was awake right away and a grimace spread on his face. His face was beautiful! I have seen many sculptures of beautiful men, but he had to be an angel. His nose and everything on his face was symmetrical. His hair was a tousled mop of bronze tinted brown. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face.

He gracefully and quickly removed himself from the wall and came towards me. I sharply remembered that I was attacked. What if he was the attacker and was going to finish off the job? I jerked off of the floor and backed up. This surprised him and he stopped where he stood.

He opened his beautiful mouth and said, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Edward Cullen." He said this with a calm and reassuring face and tone.

I felt my face crumple up in sadness and I fell into a heap on the ground. What was going on? I was on edge before and now I'm crazy depressed?!

**This will be the last chapter until I hear back from you guys.. No flames, please... ( **

**3mocupcake**


	3. Volturi?

**What's up? Disclaimer: NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, she rocks I don't. I don't own any of these characters...LOLZ**

I later learned what I had become. I had become a monster. The boy named Edward explained that I was attacked by… a vampire. I was so mystified and in a daze that I couldn't tell you what my name was.

Myths are real. Because I chose to walk one block, I became a real, evil, and dead monster. Edward said one thing that broke me out of my daze. He said that Isabella Marie Swan was dead. I couldn't go back to my old life.

All through that time, I tried to cry, but somehow I couldn't. I could feel them pool up, but they wouldn't budge. At that moment I felt a surge of rage flash up. I was royally pissed at the creature that had turned me into this…this cold rock.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, so I didn't notice a mob of Edward's 'family' come down the stairs. I did notice the wave of calm coming from Jasper.

I knew everything about this kind family, but didn't _know_ them. They seemed like a nice family. I slowly got up and said bluntly, "I need to hunt."

They didn't look surprised as I was led by Carlisle, but they did have pity stamped across their inhuman faces.

Months have passed, but I didn't feel like I was there. We had to move to Alaska. I stayed out of sight 99 of the time. I was a complete stranger to my new family.

It was years later that I had found my life again. I was finishing the moose that had the bad luck to come across my path, when I sensed a presence behind me. I quickly used my power to size up my opponent. It was a male. I came up with a plan that would take him down before he knew what was happening.

As I swiveled around in my place, I saw his face and forgot about attacking him. It was one of the legendary Volturi.

He softly called out to me, "Hello my dear, I was passing by when I heard someone, so I came by to investigate. I don't know if you know who I am. I am Aro, one of the Volturi. Heard of me, perhaps?"

I gave a gruff nod and murmured, "Bella."

He gave me a strange look and said, "Surely you have a last name, dear?"

**Hey you guys, it's really late and I feel loopy and numb. Hope you like the new installment. 3**


	4. Should I?

**Discalaimer: Stephenie owns the whole shabang. Not me. I own the plot though...**

I was stunned. I heard stories about this man, and from what I learned he was friendly, but I didn't know that he was that _ancient_ looking. He had soft, wrinkly skin that had a strange translucent color.

He kept waiting for my answer, so I said in the most indifferent tone, "I guess I am a Cullen." At my answer he lost all sight of wariness and distrust and started babbling at amazing speeds. Wow, I thought Alice was bad, but he makes Alice seem quiet.

"Ah, so you must know Carlisle. No, Yes? Well, I am an old friend of his. We had many memories together. That reminds me of this one time in France, we…" He kept babbling at me. I paid no attention to his babbling. He reminded me of someone many years ago.

Hmm, now that I think about, what was her name? I definitely remember having this one friend who was constantly talking. Oh, now I remember! Her name was Jessica. I wondered idly how she was doing.

I snapped out of my trance when Aro started finishing his walk down memory lane.

"We had so much fun that time. Well, could you show me the way to him so I can talk to him. See if he was as great as last time."

I knew about his special gift and lifted my hand so he could take it. He reached his hand forward too. After a few minutes, I was beginning to worry because his face had a weird mix of confusion, anger, and awe. He opened his eyes.

"I can't see anything."

That didn't surprise me. I told him how Edward's gift didn't work on me either.

He was staring into my eyes when he said this, gauging my response, "Have you ever thought of joining the Volturi? Your gifts would be a great help to us. Of course, you can keep your, how did Carlisle said this, 'vegetarian' life style. You would be helping the secret of our kind safe."

He paused, and then started again, "All you have to do is just come back with me to Italy. I'm sure your family would understand."

He was right. My 'family' didn't care about what I did.

"I think…"

**Sorry about the cliffy. My OCD was acting up again. I had to write another chapter. Keep reviewing though. Give me ideas please! I would like to have more than 4 reviews.  
3mocupcake**


	5. How do I do it?

**Hello, hello. **

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to the great mrs. meyer. (twilight)**

"I think I should talk it over with my family," I said all of this calmly, but I had to spit out the last part about the Cullens being my family.

He didn't look surprised. He waved his goodbye and glided out of my sight. He freaked me out. One second he was excited and the next he was serious. Serious mood swings if you ask me. It reminded me of Edward.

Edward was the strangest one of them. He was always in the corner, always staring at me with his beautiful, topaz eyes. Whoa, wait a second. Did I just call Edward, _the_ Edward, beautiful?! No, I would not become attached. I was hopefully going to Italy.

_But maybe I don't really want to go_, a sly little voice inside of my head said. _Maybe you want to stay with Edward._ I was going crazy. I could hear the voices, see hallucinations (Edward being beautiful), and I felt something pulling me out of the woods.

Oh, wait. The pull-y thingy was just my power. I could usually tell when someone needed me.

I ran with my super cool vampire running power. The trees were zooming past me; to me it looked like a blur of green. I gracefully slipped in and out of the trees and into the Cullens' back yard. The house was a Victorian, the kind you see in the fancy magazines. It was yellow with a large garden in the back.

It seemed so open. My room, if you would call it that, was on the third and top floor. The top floor was made up of my room, Edward's room, Carlisle's study, a bathroom, and a library. The library was, by far, my favorite space in the house. It was mostly empty, apart from the occasional visits from Edward.

I hurried through the back door and into the kitchen. Good, no one has seen me yet. I crept up the stairs. I didn't hear or smell anyone. I made it to the second floor when Emmett attacked me from behind. Emmett and I had made a game out of how many times I could beat him in a surprise attack.

So far, I didn't win any. Emmett knew this and constantly pointed it out, just to tease me.

I squirmed out of his arms and slapped him in the face.

"Emmett! Just give it a break once in a while! Jeez."

"Sorry, Bella," he said with an unrepentant face.

Sigh, he was such a little kid. I brushed him off and continued to my room.

How was I going to tell them?

**Hey, did I take long enough? I think I did. Hope you like it. Read and Review!  
3mocupcake**


	6. Whoa

After hours in my 'bedroom', I finally came to a decision; I would just leave. But, I quickly changed my mind before Alice would see it. I came up with this master plan an hour or so ago. As long as I kept thinking that I would stay, Alice and the rest of them will never know. If they don't know, then they won't try to stop me. And finally, if they don't stop me, I'll be free.

I felt the teensiest bit sad for leaving them. They had become my family, and I guess I loved them. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself before Jasper comes up to check on me. In their own ways, I guess that they love me, too.

The plan was to leave that night while most of them were hunting. The only person left would be Rosalie and I. I knew she doesn't like me, so I should be thankful for that. Her husband, on the other hand, would be furious. He would loose a fiend to goof around with. The rest of them were completely boring and not fun to play with. In other words, no one else was stupid enough to go along with his dim-witted, ever-changing rules.

Rose would be in front of her vanity right now fixing up her face. She would be blind to the world. I heard her around her precious vanity and got up to leave the room.

I tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. As I was almost out the front door, someone's hand touched my shoulder. I froze.

It was Rosalie's hand. I turned stiffly around and hissed through a stiff mouth, "Let me go, Rose."

She had an indifferent face on, almost like she would look like if I was a mosquito trying to break her granite-like skin.

"Humph. Is this the thanks we get for taking you in?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Why do you care? You _want_ me to get out of here."

"I am only thinking of my own neck here."

I was confused. How would she be in danger? She saw the confused look on my face and went on.

"Alice would most definitely have my head for loosing one of her precious Barbie Dolls."

Ahh, so this is why she cares. Under that pixie outside lies the most terrifying monster in the world.

I lifted her hand off of my shoulder and stiffly let it go.

"Bye Rose. Tell the others I said "bye" for me."

And with that I left them.

As I was boarding the plane to Italy, my cell phone started to vibrate. I took it out and looked at the screen. It was surprisingly Edward's number.

The flight attendant came over to me and leaned her tall head down to my face.

You could tell she was one of those humans who put a lot of make-up on and worried about how they looked. It was pathetic.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you will have to turn your phone off during the flight."

Well no dip, Sherlock. I gave her one of my convincing and polite smiles. "Yes, I will turn it off now. Thanks for reminding me."

She flushed bright red with embarrassment. Uggh, she was a lesbian and she took my politeness the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, I love gays, but I hate, _hate_ it when people flirt with me, especially humans.

Her blood was still in her face when I walked by her turning off my phone. This was going to be a terribly long flight.

After what seemed like thousands of hours, I made it into the Italian airport. The day was cloudy and miserable as I stepped out the busy lobby.

I didn't have any luggage. I didn't know where Volterra was. I was hopelessly lost in a strange continent. Just as I was going to give up, I smelt the world's best smell in the universe. I followed the smell with my nose slightly in the air, almost like a dog following a trail.

The smell came from a vampire, not a human. It was male in a hooded black cloak. This must be a vamp from the Volt.


	7. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Heyz! Disclaimer: don't own Twilight's characters**

Huh. At least the vamp has the decency to bring a car. And I mean a _really_ nice car.

It was sleek, black, and beautiful. It was one of a kind. Of course, I'm not what you would call a car person, but I know the basics. It has a door, steering wheel, and wheels. See? See my car skills.

He was tall, mysterious, and gave off the air of one dangerous bad ass. Vampy (that's my nickname for him now) had muscle that made every nerve in my dead body tingle. He was that gorgeous. I couldn't see his face, but I swear I saw black hair.

I closed the remaining space between us cautiously. He swiveled his head around to acknowledge me. The unnecessary air rushed out of my open mouth. His face was a face of an angel. The amazing thing is that he has _blue eyes._ I thought that vampires had the choice of either a gaudy red or a topaz. This was beyond the valley of unfair.

His eyes were the only thing that I could see. I was literally swimming in them. They were inviting and... something else that I couldn't put my finger on. He was too good looking to be true, even by vampire standards.

Wait. This must be a trap. Even I said that it was too good to be true. I didn't let my face betray my emotions and acted like those thoughts weren't thought. I can't let him know that I noticed anything. Come to think about it, I saw several bodies move in the other shadows around mine, carefully staying out of the reach of the sun.

Aro didn't tell me that this would happen. How much of this was set up? Vampy held out his black gloved hand. I flinched waiting for an attack. He put on a rehearsed look of surprise. He was waiting for me to shake his hand. There was no way I was going to touch him. I don't even know if he's got a special power that only works through contact.

I inched backwards, not enough for him to be suspicious, but enough for me to judge him better. My vampire power came to me off and on. I could tell a vamp's power on a good day and on other days I could tell what type of underwear they were wearing. Today was a good day and I could see that he had no powers that I should worry about.

He had the ability to change his appearance and smell. That would be a good skill for ambushing and other things that involve no one knowing or trusting each other.

Over all: a dangerous vampire who you should have on your side.

I'll just act like nothings wrong and let him take me somewhere. Hopefully when we're alone I can over power him. I wouldn't count on it though. He'll probably squish me like a mosquito. Hehe, a mosquito. A _blood-sucking_ bug. I surprise myself with my witty logic and sarcasm sometimes.

I brought my hand up to his and shook it. Yep, my hypothesis was confirmed in that handshake. He is one bad ass badass. His whole arm was flexing. Show off. He must find me attractive enough to show off in front of. Or he could be a cocky bastard. Either one, I could care less. When I learned about the trap, his eyes didn't look inviting, they looked dull-witted; his body didn't look gorgeous, it looked like he spent too much time in front of the mirror.

He kept his hand clenched on mine and dragged me into the back seat of the car. In the car was...

It was Carlisle. What the hell was going on?


End file.
